Legislative Session: 2015/09/26
Official Record of the Legislative Session that took place on Saturday, September 26, 2015. Speaker: Bulletkin - Speaker Libertarian !!YM/9rQFmSVu Recordee: Catharsis, VP Cred !!T4TdHi6rD+y 'Bills Discussed:' Emergency Relocation Bill Upon the deletion of the Politically Incorrect board (/pol/) of 4chan, the parliament of pol shall move from 4chan to infinity chan. At cripple chan the Finance Ministry shall start bitcoin mining operations. Once funds have been raised we shall use said bitcoins to fund our own website. Said website will be ruled by the parliament. All finance operations shall be open to the public to view how the money is being used. Only members of the parliament may change how the money is used after a simple majority of all members (that being 50% + 1), not counting any members who become part of the parliament after voting sessions start. :Proposed by: Bulletkin Libertarian !!YM/9rQFmSVu, 2015/09/22; Seconded by: Shaka - Minister of Foreign Affairs Zulu Party !!nSVd+ApGah3 2015/09/22; Legatus Lanius SPQRof Defence !!B7iK9JGTfCU 2015/09/22; Saeno Despin !!3b1mp9m8SmN 2015/09/22 Medical Improvement Bill ' This act ensures that all Citizens of /pol/ are guaranteed support by the State, in cases of serious medical conditions. The Government Health program will be carried out in State funded Medical Institutions. The Government will therefore intervene in the following manner: 1. Provide medical support for all eligible patients. The support consists of: *a. Family doctor available for general health conditions *b. Specialized professionals for specific health conditions *c. Specialized facilities to carry out necessary operations 2. Provide medicine for serious conditions 3. Provide rehabilitation to help recover from serious conditions 4. Provide facilities (gyms, fitness centers etc) to increase general health by promoting physical activity among the population. :''Proposed by: Trotsky Front !!2U2TIwudcuY, 2015/09/23; Seconded by: Mao Zedong Technocratic Union !!ciTqOZvN1jd, 2015/09/23 'Federal Reserve and Memeconomy Bill ' The Memeconomic Policy of the Parliament is pretty much nonexistent. Significant change needs to be made to turn our memeconomy in to a sustainable and modern model. The following plan follows a more interventionist policy to the memeconomy. Section 1: Establishment of the Federal Reserve :*Commissions the establishment of a /pol/ Federal Reserve Bank, that will stockpile memes to be used in maintaining the /pol/ memeconomy. This bank will be headed by the Minister of Finance. :*Half of all Reserve memes are to be kept for cases of war or serious economic trouble, where 1/2 of these memes may be accessed directly by the president in the case of special circumstances, such as a drastic memecurrency overvaluation, or a war. The other half of these special reserve memes can only by unlocked by congress. :*Authorizes the creation of a /pol/ Federal Reserve oversight committee, to oversee the actions of the bank and prevent corruption. :*Authorizes the bank to be able to seize memes posted on /pol/ at will for the bank. :*Memes shall be stored by the Minister of Finance on his hard drive, and he shall send screenshots of this folder with all memes visible to the Oversight Committee weekly. Section 2: Meme Exchange Threads Authorizes the creation of /pol/ Meme Exchange threads by the /pol/ Minister of Finance. The creation of these threads will be looked at by the oversight committee, and if they deem the Minister of Finance to be overdoing these Meme Exchange Threads, then they may put it to the parliament to replace him. Section 3: Establishment of the Happy Merchant Benchmark :*Establishes the regular happy merchant gif and image as benchmarks for /pol/ meme valuation. :*All memes in the treasury of the Federal Reserve Bank will be valued in x Happy merchants :*All memes in the Federal Reserve Bank must have their value in merchants as the image name. :*Example image name for a meme: :*/pol/ Reserve Meme: Valuation (X) Happy Merchants Section 4: Establishment of the /pol/ Reserve Backup :*A mega file must be made every week with the /pol/ Reserve Bank uploaded onto it. :*The Minister of Finance, as well as all 3 members of the Oversight Committee must have this link in a notepad file at all times. :*No MP outside of this committee may be permitted to have this link. Section 5: The Election of the Oversight Committee :The Federal Reserve Bank Oversight Committee will be Presidential Appointees, and will have to be verified by the parliament. The vote for the Oversight Committee will take place over one whole session. :*The Three members of the Oversight Committee must be from 3 different parties. :*The Oversight committee will retain all duties of MPs, as well as gaining the duties that are described in Sections 1 and 3 of this bill. Section 6: Renaming of the Ministry of Finance :*The Ministry of Finance will be renamed to the Ministry of Jewry :*The Minister of Finance will be changed the Minister of Jewry. :*The Minister of Finance is required to have Rothschild in his name, if he does not currently have it, he must add it on. : Proposed by: may Party 2015/09/23; Seconded by: Shaka - Minister of Foreign Affairs Zulu Party !!nSVd+ApGah3 2015/09/23 '''White Waifu Bill Provides access to free White waifus to all members of parliament who do not wish to have Korean waifus. : Proposed: may Party !!DUOz+lm5o32 2015/09/22; Seconded: Legatus Lanius SPQR of Defense !!B7iK9JGTfCU 2015/09/22 New Anti-Degeneracy Bill Bans all of the Following: /b/-tier degeneracy: defined as pornography of any form, loli, trap, furries, homosexuality, cuckold fetishism or references of the aforementioned degeneracy except in cases where mention may be useful in red-pilling the sheeple. Any posts that intend to bluepill the sheeple on race, defined as posts glorifying any non-White or non-Asian race to a level above White or Asian. : Proposed by: may Party !!DUOz+lm5o32 2015/09/21; Seconded by: Legatus Lanius SPQR of Defense !!B7iK9JGTfCU 2015/09/21 Memestealing Bill Makes taking memes from others' posts with out permission illegal May obtain memes from other sites outside of /pol/ or from asking anons if you can save their memes. Anyone caught memestealing must delete the entire folder containing the meme and provide proof of such action or be b8. : '' Proposed by: may Party 2015/09/25; Seconded by: Kai Leng [PNP 2015/09/25'' Anti-Rapist Bill Any known rapists (such as Ramsay Bolton), or any people with names of known rapists that just have 2 letters swapped (such as Bamsay Rolton) will be disqualified from holding office or voting on any legislation Anyone who Jackie Baits claims "raped" her this rule does not apply to Female rapists are also included in this. If a woman rapes or someone has a name similar to a woman rapist with two letters switched, they are also disqualified from voting and holding office. : Proposed by: may Party 2015/09/25; Seconded by: Moff Wibbles Empire 2015/09/25 Repeal Korean Waifus So many parties here are against entitlements, and yet we're legalizing entitlements for ourselves? Really? Nevermind the rights of the "waifus" in question; nevermind that waifufags are the cancer that is killing the Parliament (waifufags pls go); nevermind that anyone who needs a government mandated waifu is an omega male (>>>/r9k/) who needs to man the fuck up; this goes against the core ideology of many of the parties who voted for it. Jesus Christ, have some fucking integrity. : Proposed by: Catharsis, VP Independent !!T4TdHi6rD+y, 2015/09/24; Seconded by: Moff Wibbles Empire !!uEJlMx2b3bk, 2015/09/24; Opposed: Bulletkin - Speaker Libertarian !!YM/9rQFmSVu, 2015/09/24 'Vote Tally:' Emergency Relocation (8/0/9): DEFEATED 1. Yea - Agent Phil Autocratic Government !!yEcjzep3rPG 2. Yea - Shaka - Minister of Foreign Affairs Zulu Party !!nSVd+ApGah3 3. Nay - Palmerston Independent !!tx6V9IDTWcZ 4. Nay - Moff Wibbles Empire !!V2CT8D+TDJt 5. Nay - Flywheel Cerberus !!tOrA2faVsWj 6. Yea - Overlord Romanicus of Justice of the Dark Cross Sovereignty !!sTdplEVCxv/ 7. Nay - Kai LengPNP !!Vsfvmzcaa54 8. Nay - Lt Stormtrooper Bob Empire !!j+fOV8twNQc 9. Nay - Shadow Reichsminister of Forestry Alexander Soc !!bZv95O7fSFV 10. Nay - Admiral Salty SnackEmpire !!UVWVFNnkdm2 11. Yea - Stirrn independent !!i4cRL+/ZbYH 12. Yea - Tensa Independent !!fGcCZAsLKWC1 13. Yea - may Party !!DUOz+Im5o32 14. Yea - Tacticaldrop Cerberus Monneys Minister !!jORkBuWfdyy 15. Nay - Gat Tailionsus Libertarian !!Xn3SwWAgTRA 16. Yea - Germanic Ultranationalist NatSoc !!RMeC4fkCIGN 17. Nay -- TIEBREAKER -- Bulletkin - Speaker Libertarian !!YM/9rQFmSVu Medical Improvements (4/0/8): DEFEATED 1. Nay - may Party !!DUOz+Im5o32 2. Yea - Shaka - Minister of Foreign Affairs Zulu Party !!nSVd+ApGah3 3. Nay - Flywheel Cerberus !!tOrA2faVsWj 4. Nay - Kai LengPNP !!Vsfvmzcaa54 5. Nay - Palmerston Independent !!tx6V9IDTWcZ 6. Nay - Gat Tailionsus Libertarian !!Xn3SwWAgTRA 7. Nay - Moff Wibbles Empire !!V2CT8D+TDJt 8. Nay - Shadow Reichsminister of Forestry Alexander Soc !!bZv95O7fSFV 9. Yea - Tensa Independent !!fGcCZAsLKWC 10. Yea - Hari Seldon Front !!XBdzZG9YgMr 11. Tacticaldrop Cerberus Monneys Minister !!jORkBuWfdyy The Fed (5/1/6): DEFEATED 1. Yea - may Party !!DUOz+Im5o32 2. Nay - Moff Wibbles Empire !!V2CT8D+TDJt 3. Nay - Flywheel Cerberus !!tOrA2faVsWj 4. Nay - Hari Seldon Front !!XBdzZG9YgMr 5. Abstain - Brissot-chanGF !!KmVEuUNO5AX 6. Yea - Shadow Reichsminister of Forestry Alexander Soc !!bZv95O7fSFV 7. Yea - Shaka - Minister of Foreign Affairs Zulu Party !!nSVd+ApGah3 8. Nay - Lt Stormtrooper Bob Empire !!j+fOV8twNQc 9. Yea - Overlord Romanicus of Justice of the Dark Cross Sovereignty !!sTdplEVCxv/ 10. Nay - Gat Tailionsus Libertarian !!Xn3SwWAgTRA 11. Yea - Tensa Cred !!fGcCZAsLKWC 12. Nay - Agent Phil Autocratic Government !!yEcjzep3rPG Cancerous Waifus (3/1/8): DEFEATED 1. Yea - Shaka - Minister of Foreign Affairs Zulu Party !!nSVd+ApGah3 2. Yea - Agent Phil Autocratic Government !!yEcjzep3rPG 3. Nay - Flywheel Cerberus !!tOrA2faVsWj 4. Nay - Moff Wibbles Empire !!V2CT8D+TDJt 5. Yea - may Party !!DUOz+Im5o32 6. Nay - Overlord Romanicus of Justice of the Dark Cross Sovereignty !!sTdplEVCxv/ 7. Nay - Lt Stormtrooper Bob Empire !!j+fOV8twNQc 8. Nay - Brissot-chanGF !!KmVEuUNO5AX 9. Nay - Palmerston Independent !!tx6V9IDTWcZ 10. Nay - Gaius Caius Licinus Lucaius Priapus Biggus Dickus Augustus LaniusSPQR !!B7iK9JGTfCU 11. Abstain - Shadow Reichsminister of Forestry Alexander Soc !!bZv95O7fSFV 12. Nay - Hadrian Moralist Party !!zeC8zbdBnQZ Anti-Degeneracy III, Return of the Son of Degeneracy (6/1/3): PASSED 1. Yea - Lt Stormtrooper Bob Empire !!j+fOV8twNQc 2. Yea - Gaius Caius Licinus Lucaius Priapus Biggus Dickus Augustus LaniusSPQR !!B7iK9JGTfCU 3. Yea - may Party !!DUOz+Im5o32 4. Yea - Hadrian Moralist Party !!zeC8zbdBnQZ 5. Nay - Brissot-chanGF !!KmVEuUNO5AX 6. Nay - Flywheel Cerberus !!tOrA2faVsWj 7. Abstain - Shaka - Minister of Foreign Affairs Zulu Party !!nSVd+ApGah3 8. Nay - Trapper PNP !!E/pXNJxhTNK 9. Yea - Tensa Cred !!fGcCZAsLKWC 10. Yea - Shadow Reichsminister of Forestry Alexander Soc !!bZv95O7fSFV No! Not my Precious! Anything but my Precious... (2/1/7): DEFEATED 1. Abstain - Brissot-chanGF !!KmVEuUNO5AX 2. Yea - Shadow Reichsminister of Forestry Alexander Soc !!bZv95O7fSFV 3. Nay - Shaka - Minister of Foreign Affairs Zulu Party !!nSVd+ApGah3 4. Nay - Gat Tailionsus Libertarian !!Xn3SwWAgTRA 5. Nay - Trapper PNP !!E/pXNJxhTNK 6. Nay - Gaius Caius Licinus Lucaius Priapus Biggus Dickus Augustus LaniusSPQR !!B7iK9JGTfCU 7. Nay - Flywheel Cerberus !!tOrA2faVsWj 8. Nay - Tensa Cred !!fGcCZAsLKWC 9. Yea - may Party !!DUOz+Im5o32 10. Nay - Agent Phil Autocratic Government !!yEcjzep3rPG STAHP TRIGGERING ME!!! -- INSUFFICIENT VOTES; QUORUM NOT MET 1. Yea - may Party !!DUOz+Im5o32 2. Nay - Shaka - Minister of Foreign Affairs Zulu Party !!nSVd+ApGah3 3. Nay - Gat Tailionsus Libertarian !!Xn3SwWAgTRA 4. Yea - Lt Stormtrooper Bob Empire !!j+fOV8twNQc 5. Yea - Trapper PNP !!E/pXNJxhTNK 6. Yea - Brissot-chanGF !!KmVEuUNO5AX 7. Nay - Flywheel Cerberus !!tOrA2faVsWj 'External Links:' 'See Also: '